


That Smile

by Mystical_Knight_Dragon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Futon Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Steve Rogers, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Knight_Dragon/pseuds/Mystical_Knight_Dragon
Summary: Steve finds himself drawn to Tony's luminous smile. When Steve finds out Tony is also interested, smut ensues.***Once he noticed it, Steve found himself looking for it more and more often. As rare as vibranium, Steve had caught Tony smiling only a handful of times. Oh, of course Tony smiled —but the genuine smiles, the ones that pressed deep creases into the sides of his face, lighting up his brown eyes like New Year’s fireworks…those smiles were the ones Steve kept watch for.They were brief, those smiles, almost as if he were worried someone would catch him, which, Steve had to admit, he was trying to do. They came when Tony thought no one was around, lasting less than a moment, but enough to send Steve’s heart into a frantic race.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 242





	That Smile

Once he noticed it, Steve found himself looking for it more and more often. As rare as vibranium, Steve had caught Tony smiling only a handful of times. Oh, of course Tony  _ smiled _ —but the  _ genuine _ smiles, the ones that pressed deep creases into the sides of his face, lighting up his brown eyes like New Year’s fireworks…those smiles were the ones Steve kept watch for.

They were brief, those smiles, almost as if he were worried someone would catch him, which, Steve had to admit, he was trying to do. They came when Tony thought no one was around, lasting less than a moment, but enough to send Steve’s heart into a frantic race.

And, again, Tony  _ smiled,  _ but those smiles were often punctuated by caustic, needle-sharp remarks, Tony’s idea of humor. Those smiles were mere lifts of the corners of his lips and eyes, a forced expression to offset his need to disguise his emotional baggage with sarcasm.

More often than not, his face was set in a blank mask, whatever going on in his overworking, genius mind a secret hidden from the world. Steve, on the other hand, had often been told he smiled  _ too _ much, the expression a default he had no control over.

It took about a year for Steve to realize he was waiting for those rare smiles on Tony’s face. Three years he had spent studying the billionaire, greedily taking in every detail. Three years it took for him to realize he had madly, deeply fallen for Tony Stark and that elusive smile.

Music blasting, Tony poured himself into his work, hyper-focused on the newest upgrades for his suit. His door opened and closed, Pepper clicking in on her high heels and immediately rattling through his busy schedule, holding out thick packets to sign. He didn’t have time for this, acerbic comments flying from his lips in an urge to be rid of any distraction as quickly as possible. With a sour bite of her own, Pepper tossed the documents on his desk and removed herself. Recently, she’d had less patience with him than usual, and Tony realized belatedly that he should probably care more than he did.

But he didn’t.

He couldn’t focus and yet forced himself to stay busy, his hands melding electronic pieces together in a desperate hope he could finally find the ultimate distraction.

But there was his face again, always present any time he closed his eyes for more than a moment, his face hovering tauntingly, ever-present before him.

Throwing down his wrench in frustration, Tony stomped across his lab, grabbed a bottle of water from the mini-fridge, and guzzled nearly half before slamming the plastic bottle onto the counter. Shaking his head vigorously, he rubbed his eyes, but that face appeared again, sharp blue eyes piercing his meticulously built exterior. What was he thinking when he stared at him like that? It was like he had drilled down into every one of his secrets…and had been fine with what he found. But how could Tony convince himself that Steve liked him when he didn’t even like himself?

So Tony worked and worked and worked until his brain was so overused that he was certain that blue gaze couldn’t follow him into his sleep.

Tony was losing weight, Steve realized when the engineer made a rare appearance away from his lab. Regrettably Steve had only seen Tony twice in the past week, and he was concerned by the deep purple bags under his eyes. Of course, Tony tried to hide them with expensive sunglasses and sharp commentary, but after spending three years of unrequited obsession studying every inch of Tony, Steve was quick to notice when something was off.

After pouring a glass of one of his infamous green concoctions, Tony seemed to hover, hesitating on whether he should stay and socialize, or flee back into his lab. Almost like he was seized by a fight or flight response, Tony drained his glass before slamming it on the counter, and raced down the stairs.

“Jarvis, how much weight has Tony lost?”

“Five pounds in the last week, fifteen pounds in the last month,” came the computerized response. Jarvis sounded concerned as he added, “Sir has not eaten on a regular schedule in three months, and his sleep cycle is erratic.”

“What the fuck, Tony?” Steve whispered to himself.

For a moment, he considered alerting Pepper and calling for a doctor, but if Pepper hadn’t noticed, then maybe he was making a bigger deal out of this than it really was. Being an Avenger and having the world population rely on you for its safety had to take its toll on anyone, even someone as unshakable as Tony Stark, and Steve knew those aliens in New York had done more than just rattle him. As to calling a doctor, Steve waved that notion aside more quickly than he thought about it. Having a doctor check on him would only make Tony resent Steve more than he already did.

No, what Tony needed right now was a friend, someone who wouldn’t judge him for those deep, nagging thoughts of insecurity about whether or not he was worthy enough to pick up that Avenger’s mantle—someone who knew exactly what he was going through.

Working up enough courage to enter Tony’s lab as more than just a coworker but as a friend as well would take some liquid courage, and though Steve couldn’t get drunk, he could still rely on the short-term of the alcohol giving him the confidence he needed. After a glass of scotch and soda, Steve forced himself into Tony’s lab.

JARVIS warned Tony before Steve entered the lab, and he had to force back the grimace from appearing on his face. He had made the mistake of entering the kitchen when Steve was nearby, though he thought his quick retreat had implied that he wanted to be left alone. But, no, good ol’ Captain America couldn’t leave well enough alone. Tony just hoped he wouldn’t have to hear one of Steve’s irksome speeches before all this was over.

Though that wasn’t quite true. The deep bass of Steve’s voice never failed to send shivers down his spine, and more than once, Tony had JARVIS play one of Steve’s monologues late at night when—

“Something you need, Capsicle?” Tony jeered. “There’s a lot I’ve got to work on, so if this isn’t over quickly—”

Suddenly Steve was on him, in his space, his scent overpowering the logical center of his brain. His body screamed to press itself against Steve’s chest, to run his fingers up and down his obliques, to lick a wet line across his jawbone… How could he discreetly ask Jarvis to turn down the air by five degrees so Steve wouldn’t notice the deep flush creeping up his body?

“Tony, we need to talk about your eating habits.”

_ What? _

Who did he think he was?

“Nothing to talk about,” he evaded. He had an urgent need to take up his tools and keep his hands busy. If his hands were busy, then maybe his mind wouldn’t have the opportunity to betray him.

“Tony.” Steve growled the word, intending it to be sharp, the tone he used during missions when gave orders, when he was in charge. All it did to Tony was send another delicious shiver down his spine and cause his traitorous brain to imagine other scenarios where Tony wanted him to take charge and growl his name just like that… 

But defensive, deflective Tony was back in action, and he waved Steve away with a flick of his wrist. “While I appreciate what you think you’re trying to do, there’s absolutely nothing wrong.”

The sound of hands slamming against metal rang through the workshop, and Tony jumped. Both Steve’s palms lay flat against a metal tray. His face was dark with frustration, but when he turned those piercing blue eyes Tony’s way, it was a peaceful summer sky shining through the tumult. “Tony, I already talked to JARVIS. I’m really worried about you.”

“Traitor,” Tony mumbled to his AI. To Steve, he said, “If it makes you any happier, I was just upstairs drinking a week’s worth of fruits and vegetables, so—”

“Then let’s talk about your sleeping habits.”

A bark of laughter escaped Tony’s lips. His erratic sleeping habits were part of the Tony Stark trademark, but Steve was right: his lack of sleep had really taken its toll recently. The irony was that Steve was the primary cause. Every time he closed his eyes, Steve’s baby blues were staring so intently behind his eyelids that he gave up on sleep altogether, hoping he’d eventually pass out from sheer exhaustion. He was currently on hour thirty-two, which, all things considered, wasn’t even that bad.

“You going to offer to help me with my insomnia, too, Sleepless in Seattle?”

Steve shifted uncomfortably, crossed his arms against his chest, and drew himself up to his full height. “Yes, Tony, that’s exactly what I'm trying to do. I really wish I had someone who had been there for me when I hit my low points after coming out of the ice, but I didn’t. It was difficult dealing with everything on my own, and all I kept thinking was that I wished someone would step forward and help me. So I’m here, as a friend, asking if you need anything.”

His traitorous brain quickly summoned several scenarios in which Steve could help him relax and maybe fall asleep afterward. He needed to get Steve out of here, before he tried something he’d regret, or even worse, something that would ruin their friendship forever.

“As altruistic as that is, Cap, everything’s good here, just fine, hunky dory, so if you don’t mind—”

Steve moved to block Tony, stepping in front of him. “I do mind, actually.”

Tony’s arm brushed against Steve’s chest, and he hissed as if he’d been burned. Quickly he drew back and grimaced.

Steve’s eyes soured, mouth downturned, and Tony’s heart broke to see such an expression on his face. Before he could come up with an excuse, Steve’s expression hardened like a frozen wasteland. “Fine, Tony. Have it your way.”

Steve turned to leave, and Tony panicked. “Wait—!”

What he’d follow that up with, he’d never know. Steve whirled on him, angry and hurt. “Wait for what?” he snarled. “Want me to stick around so you can hurt me some more?”

Tony shrank before him, and Steve stepped back into his space, overwhelming him with his scent and essence. Once more a brush from his arm burned, and Tony gasped, his mouth falling open, his breath catching in his throat.

Steve’s face fell, concerned. “Tony, are you alright?” He brought the back of his hand to Tony’s forehead. “You don’t have a fever,” he murmured, “but you do feel warm. Why don’t you sit down, and I’ll get you a glass of water.”

“There’s bottles in the mini-fridge.” Tony pointed.

Steve watched Tony collapse on the futon still rumpled from where he had slept on it…whenever it was the last time that Tony slept. He looked shaken and exhausted. Whatever was bothering him must really he doing a number on him.

Steve found the water bottles and opened one for Tony and one for himself. As Tony drank from his, Steve sank onto the futon beside him, the couch creaking under his weight. Settling further into the cushion, he crossed his ankle over his knee and draped his arm over the back of the futon. Tony flinched from his arm and sidled further down the futon. Grimacing, Steve tried not to snap at Tony; whatever Tony’s problem was, it had to do with Steve.

Tony finished his water, and Steve reached to take it from him, intending to bring the empty bottle to the recycling bin. Tony pulled back from Steve’s hand, and Steve felt his tenuous grip on his temper finally snap.

“What’s your problem with me?” Steve snarled. “I’m just trying to help!”

Tony sank into the cushions, hand shaking from where Steve had brushed him.  _ Seriously? _ In a fit of irritability, Steve twisted in his spot and grabbed Tony by his wrists, looming closer. In hindsight, it was very immature and a little intimidating, but he was too fed up to care.

“What’s your problem, Stark? If you have something you want to say to me, just say it!”

From underneath him, Tony’s eyes grew, two burning brown orbs, and a shrill whine curled up his throat. Too late, Steve noticed his leg had wedged between Tony's thighs—but, no, he  _ would have noticed _ if he had done that and would have pulled away. Tony was  _ grinding  _ against his thigh.

Not knowing how to process this information, Steve froze, and Tony took his hesitation for granted as he pressed more keenly against him, his eyes slowly sliding shut.

Steve cleared his throat, still not sure what he intended to do with this new development, and Tony’s eyes snapped wide open, coming back to himself. Apologizing profusely, he retreated as far back into the futon as possible, though Steve’s still looming body made that challenging. “Cannot say enough how sorry I am about that. You were right: I haven’t been sleeping well. My brain must have short circuited—”

Tony continued to ramble, but Steve ignored him. Didn’t Tony… _ hate  _ him? Wasn’t he just flinching away from him?  _ Think, Steve. This is Tony we're talking about! Nothing he does is normal, so if he— _

Steve leaned forward and placed his hands on either side of Tony’s body. Tony hesitantly brought his hand up to Steve’s chest, presumably to push him away, but he simply let his hand rest against his chest. A shudder swept through Tony, and his eyes fluttered shut once more.

“Is this—is this what you want?” Steve asked. His voice was little louder than a whisper, husky and catching in his throat.

Tony bit his lower lip and squeezed his eyes shut more purposefully. “Cap, fair warning, I’m not great with impulse control. Don’t start anything you’re going to have a problem finishing.”

Tony’s hand slid down his chest before resting against his abs, still not pushing him away. Blood spread through his body hotly, pooling southward. Erection growing, Steve ground gently against Tony’s thigh, just enough to let him realize he was hard. “Oh, Tony, trust me, I’ll have no problem finishing.”

Tony’s right hand slid upwards to cup Steve’s cheek while his left hand traced lazy circles across his sides and back. He smiled—one of his  _ real  _ smiles—and Steve felt his heart flutter in his chest. Unable to hold back, he surged forward, seizing Tony’s lips with his own, groaning deeply when he felt Tony smile against his mouth.

Leaning backward, Steve tugged his shirt over his head, and Tony’s head spun out of control. Sure, he had seen Steve shirtless before—actually,  _ had he? _ He wracked his brain, trying to come up with a memory of Steve less than fully clothed and couldn’t—not even when he was at the gym. His body was incredible, and Tony couldn't resist running his hands along his muscles.

Steve pushed Tony’s shirt up his chest and leaned forward, sucking a nipple into his mouth. Tony moaned, arching off the couch and further into Steve’s mouth.

“Harder,” Tony keened. “Please, I can take it.”

Uncertainly, Steve sucked harshly and was rewarded with a deep moan from beneath him. With his left hand, he pinched and rolled the other nipple, unrelenting, until Tony suddenly pushed him off. “Too much,” he choked. “Let me breathe for a minute.”

But one look at the deep grin pressing lines into his face and Steve couldn’t wait anymore. Lips once more hungrily surged forward, sucking wantonly along his jaw and neck. “Tony,” he whispered and was rewarded with a breathy moan. Moving further down, he sucked dark bruises onto his clavicle before leaning back and admiring his work. One finger traced the angular lines of Tony’s chest, mouth agape in wonder. His finger drew further down until they met the fabric of Tony’s dark jeans. “How sure—?”

Tony cut him off with a growl. “Cap, I know you’re a good boy, but if I weren’t consenting, I would have blasted you away with the suit by now. You hesitate one more time, and I might just—”

Chuckling, Steve leaned forward and kissed him gently. “Just checking.”

Fingers were back on Tony’s nipples, teasingly flicking them, and Tony huffed impatiently. Broad hands ran up and down his sides, memorizing every inch of him. Impatiently, Tony reached for Steve’s belt, but Steve swatted his hands away.

“Not yet,” Steve murmured. “I want to stay in this moment awhile longer.”

Tony huffed, pouting. “I’ve been imagining this for longer than I care to admit, and I don’t think I have the patience for you to be such a tease.”

Steve pressed tender kisses along Tony’s forehead. Tony ran his hands up and down Steve’s abdominals and pushed his hips upwards into Steve. Steve ran one hand between Tony and the futon, gripping him firmly under his ass, and ground their erections together. The denim of their pants was constraining, but Tony groaned happily.

Mouth back on Tony’s nipple, Steve went back to working it with his tongue, pressing hard and teasing it with his teeth, though he was more mindful of overstimulating Tony too quickly. Sloppy, wet kisses were worked across his arc reactor as he made his way to the other nipple, the device buzzing hotly against his lips.

Tony’s hips were bucking desperately against Steve's as this continued endlessly. Finally, Tony could take no more. Using surprise to his advantage, he pushed Steve off him just enough so he could tear off his shirt and wiggle out of his pants. His cockhead glistened wetly, eager to be free, aching to be touched.

Unable to resist, Steve leaned forward and laid one long lick up Tony’s length, making sure to lave his tongue across the tip, tasting what Tony had to offer. Tony threaded his fingers through Steve's blond hair, throwing his head back in delight. Steve continued to lick at the head before placing tender kisses on his inner thigh. Sighing contentedly, Steve rested his cheek against Tony’s leg, watching enchantedly as he took the length in hand, stroking up and down.

“Dum-E, bring the lube,” Tony rasped. The robot chirped happily and spun in circles before crashing into the counter. It beeped twice dejectedly before Tony sat up suddenly. “No, the  _ lube,”  _ he emphasized. “Honestly, sometimes I don't know why I don't just scrap you for parts.” Three whistles and another spin and Dum-E was off once more.

Steve had paused as he watched this exchange between Tony and his robot, but now his hand started its lazy strokes once more.

Another  _ smile  _ had Steve’s heart slamming in his chest.

Tony’s face came to life, his grin stretching widely as he looked down at Steve. “Cap, you look really good there, between my thighs.”

Steve smiled back and placed a kiss on the tip of Tony’s penis. “I’ve been to a lot of places, but I think this is my favorite.”

A chuckle, and Dum-E returned holding a bottle of ketchup.

“Oh, for the love of—”

Tony glanced at the bottle of ketchup, then down at Steve before squirming an eyebrow questioningly.

“No,” Steve remonstrated. “No way, Tony.”

Frowning dejectedly, Tony slid out from under Steve, looking as though the loss of skin-to-skin contact was painful. “Then you'll have to excuse me, Captain, while I hunt for the lube. I want you balls deep inside me before the night'’ over, and I don’t want to do that dry.”

Steve smiled as he watched Tony trot off naked, searching the cabinets in his lab for a bottle of lube with occasional grumbles and curses when he couldn’t find it. Steve was about to suggest he could go grab some of his own when Tony returned, smirking as he held up a small, purple bottle. Tossing it to Steve, he settled on his knees before him and suggested, “Why don’t we get you out of these pants, Captain?”

With fumbling fingers, Steve took Tony up on that offer, sliding pants and boxers down, cock springing eagerly free and landing wetly against his stomach. He tended to produce an excess of pre-cum during foreplay, and Tony eyed the wet spot in his underwear with unbridled lust. Before Steve could get his pants completely off, Tony surged forward, catching Steve’s cock in his mouth and sucking deeply. Arching into that welcoming heat, Steve had to resist the instinctive urge to force himself further into Tony's mouth. A tongue worked up and down his length as Tony sucked and bobbed, moaning as he worked him over.

After some careful maneuvering, not wanting to interrupt Tony’s work, Steve was finally able to free himself from the remainder of his clothes. He eyed the sight in front of him with hazy lust: Tony’s hands gripping his thighs for balance, a head of brown hair swaying in motion, and a pale body stretched before him. With hands trembling from eagerness, Steve let them roam across Tony’s lean, narrow back, tracing the bumps of his spine to the curve of his hips. Uncapping the lube, he squeezed a drop onto Tony's crevasse before dipping his finger into the clear liquid and tracing lazy lines up and down. Moaning around a mouthful of cock, Tony lost his steady rhythm as he shoved his hips eagerly back toward Steve’s hand.

“I’m ready,” Tony gasped, rivulets of saliva falling from his tongue. Panting, Tony rested his head against Steve’s firm thigh, eager for what was to come next.

Carefully, Steve slid his finger inside Tony, dick jumping at the feel of the tight, hot heat of that entrance. Slowly, he pushed forward, leaking further at the sight of his finger disappearing inside Tony. A tongue flicked out, catching the salty wetness at his head, eagerly tasting what he offered. Once fully inside, he built a steady rhythm while Tony did his best to finish catching his breath and relax further against Steve’s thigh. When a second finger joined in, Tony took Steve’s cock back into his mouth, greedily sucking him down his throat.

“Wish you could see this,” murmured Steve as he thrust his finger in and out of Tony. Cupping Tony’s cheek, he pushed him back enough that his dick slipped from Tony’s lips. Peering up at him curiously, Tony’s brown eyes lidded with lust. “Want to see you,” Steve explained, locking eyes with Tony as his fingers picked up their pace. Shifting slightly, Tony thrust his hips back against the fingers, fucking himself greedily on them.

When Steve tried to add a third finger, he found the angle too awkward to bury them as deeply as he wanted. “Lay on the couch,” Steve ordered, moving out of the way so Tony could do just that. Squeezing more lube into his fingers, he reinserted them, more pleased by how deeply they sheathed. They brushed something deep inside Tony, and he cried out. Bracing his feet on the futon, he rocked enthusiastically on Steve’s fingers, howling in pleasure.

“You like that?” Steve huffed.

“Shit,” Tony hissed, his eyes bunched shut in pleasure. “Fuck, Steve, I—” With visible effort, he slowed his hips and opened his eyes to peer up at Steve. “Fuck me, Steve. Fuck me  _ now.” _

Gently removing his fingers, he applied lube to his cock before hesitating. “Are there—condoms—?”

Tony groaned frustratedly. “Yeah. They’re—I’m clean, though.” Unable to hold his hand back, he gripped his aching cock, thrusting into his fist.

Steve grabbed a pillow that had fallen off the couch and pushed it under Tony’s hips. “I can’t get sick. If you—”

“Then skip the condoms for now,” Tony growled.

Lining himself up, Steve hesitated once more. “You sure—?”

With a whine, Tony met Steve’s gaze and held it. “With you, Cap, I don’t want this to be a one and done thing. I’m clean, and I haven’t been with anyone for almost two years. I’ve wanted you—” His eyes slid shut again, and he fell back against the futon, a shudder sliding through his body as the truth of his next words tumbled from his mouth. “I’ve wanted you for some time now, as more than just a one time fling, but as something more. I don’t know if that’s what you wanted to hear from me, but it’s important to me that you know I’ll want more when this is over.”

Steve fell forward, claiming Tony’s mouth hungrily in his own. Every emotion he’d felt for Tony escaped through that kiss. Hands clutched eagerly at his back, worried this moment might disappear. When he finally pulled back, Tony grinned up at him like he’d hung the moon, deep laugh lines lighting up his face from the corners of his eyes to the corners of his mouth. Steve smiled in return, heart soaring.

“I want everything you can give me, Tony,” Steve answered before finally pushing his way inside.

Though Steve had fallen in love with Tony’s smile, he had to admit  _ this  _ face of Tony’s, twisted in pleasure, was pretty good, too.

Setting a slow pace, Steve stayed upright, hands under Tony’s thighs, lifting them up towards his hips, rocking in and out as he watched Tony’s body respond gloriously to Steve’s thrusts. Tony’s abs tensed with each stroke as he pushed back to meet each thrust.

“You feel so good, Tony,” breathed Steve.

“Hmm?” Tony cracked open one eye and felt his mouth water at the sight before him. Steve towered above him, the lights in the lab illuminating his form. His usually perfect hair was tousled from where Tony had ran his fingers through it earlier, and drops of sweat were beginning to form at his hairline. Tony ran his palm up Steve’s chest, breath held, barely able to comprehend this as reality. Deep desire flushed through him, and he keened, needing  _ more,  _ so much more.

Shifting forward, Steve hunched over Tony and grabbed the backs of his thighs, pressing his legs further apart so he’d have more room to move. With the new position, he picked up the pace, thrusting shallowly, sacrificing depth for speed. He leaned further forward and caught a nipple between his lips, sucking and pulling, smiling as he listened to the noises he pulled from Tony. His hand slipped further south, fisting Tony in his palm.

Tony's hips undulated, meeting Steve thrust for thrust. With Steve stimulating so many erogenous points all at once, he lost himself in the intensity, hands gripping Steve's shoulders in an attempt to ground himself. His eyes fluttered shut, his head thrown back, his mouth working around the sounds bubbling from his throat.

Eventually Steve slowed to a stop. Confusion flowed over Tony, but Steve merely kissed him deeply, working his tongue in and out of his mouth. Pulling back, he laid a chaste kiss against Tony’s forehead before standing up and pulling Tony after him.

“It’s this futon,” he admitted bashfully. “It’s hurting my knees, and the sound from the springs is getting to me.”

Tony snorted and made his way to his workbench. “Lay down here, your majesty. JARVIS, order a full size box spring and mattress for the lab—”

Steve stepped into Tony’s space, engulfing him in his arms and pulling him into another kiss. His hands roamed freely along Tony’s body before resting under his ass on his thighs. Without warning, he shifted so Tony was wrapped around his hips, pressing him against the wall to hold their position there. Keeping their lips locked together, he lined himself back up with Tony and pressed inside. Gravity and the new position meant he slid in further than before, and Tony gasped. Without wasting any time, Steve was fucking into him. The wall was firm against Tony’s back, and coupled with Steve’s muscled arms holding him up, he had a feeling of weightlessness.

Resting his hands on Steve’s shoulders, Tony smirked down at the man ploughing into him. “You fuck pretty good for an old man,” he teased.

“Clearly not good enough if you still have breath to spare,” came the retort before Steve doubled his pace.

Tony snaked his hand to his bouncing cock between them, jerking it in time with Steve’s thrusts. Unable to gather enough breath to speak, Tony simply enjoyed the ride. Steve snickered before pressing his lips back to Tony’s, filling his senses with him. His lips moved to Tony’s chest, once more intrigued by the juxtaposition of the arc reactor settled into his chest: warm skin, hair tickling his lips, and heated, man-made material, so alien yet so uniquely Tony.

Self-consciously, Tony tried withdrawing from Steve’s touch. Since Afghanistan, he hadn’t been able to bring himself to be with anyone. At first it was because no one could know about the existence of the arc reactor, but once he was out as Iron Man and brought someone home, the idea of how they would respond to the piece of technology lodged in his chest—

Steve wouldn’t let Tony retreat, chasing after him with more nips and caresses. His hands shifted so he could more fully support Tony, still hammering in and out of him. With a growl, he pulled Tony away from the wall and walked him back over to the futon. Laying him over the cushioned armrest, Steve entered him from behind. One hand laying on his shoulder, steading himself, the other hand grasped Tony’s dripping cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts.

Leaning forward across Tony, Steve let fly a stream of filth. “You like it when I fuck that hole? You’re so tight. I bet you’ve never been with anyone as big as me. Just wait, I’m going to fill you up so full of my cum.” Shifting his hips and arching his back, Tony fully impaled himself on Steve’s cock, taking over the rhythm. Chuckling, Steve kissed his shoulder and said, “You like that dirty talk?”

“I like everything about you,” Tony panted. “I think you could read repair manuals, and I’d still get off.”

Suddenly, it was all too much for Tony: the hand around his cock, the deep, hot heat in his ass, the strong chest draped across his back… He continued pounding back against Steve, loving the feel of his hips slapping across his skin. Twisting halfway around, he claimed Steve’s lips in a kiss, his hand running through his hair and pulling gently. Pleasure pulsed through his body, coiling around his navel, then it was all over, cum spurting across the side of the futon.

Steve rode Tony through his orgasm before pulling out. Pushing Tony to his knees before him, he fisted his cock until his own orgasm took him, painting Tony’s face in stripes of white. Holding out his tongue like he was catching snowflakes, Tony moaned deeply as he was coated in Steve’s spunk. When he finished, Steve pulled Tony into his arms, kissing him passionately, not minding the taste of himself on Tony’s lips.

Still panting for breath, Tony fell backward onto the futon, pulling Steve after him. An itchy fleece blanket was draped over the back of the futon, and Tony threw it over them, snuggling underneath it. His eyes drifted closed, his body pressed against the granitelike chest beside him.

A feeling of someone watching him, and Tony cracked one eye open. Steve was propped on one elbow, a gentle smile pulling at the corner of his blue eyes. Before Tony could ask, Steve explained, “I can’t get enough of you.”

And Tony smiled—a  _ real  _ smile, one that lit up his face, one that pushed deep creases into his cheeks, the corners of his mouth lifting to his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Marvel fic. Hope you enjoyed it! If you liked this, please check out my other stories. I usually write M/M original fiction, but I'm game to take suggestions in the comments for future Marvel smut prompts. :) (I'll write almost any pairing.)
> 
> I also have one of those Tumblr thingies that all the cool kids have. Check it out: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mystical-knight-dragon


End file.
